


Popular Monster

by Jynjyn



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Collage, Demons, F/F, F/M, High School, M/M, Original Character(s), Other, Possession, Romance, Spike/OC - Freeform, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21671131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jynjyn/pseuds/Jynjyn
Summary: Jane was bullied during middle school by all the boys. One night she made a wish that the boys would like her. Poorly worded and heard, her wish was granted, all the boys liked her, but not how she wanted. It solved her middle school issues, but things got worse in high school. In her final year she was sexually harassed by a teacher. Her mother decided to move to a different state for college hoping to get away from the teacher. So they moved to Sunnydale to start their new life...





	Popular Monster

I sat on my balcony late at night. It was Fall and the air was bitter, but I still sat outside staring at the full moon with slightly stinging eyes from an earlier tear-fest. Wind blew my blonde hair gently side to side. The boys at school were bullying me again and I couldn't stand up for myself. They'd tease me by calling me four eyes and they'd tug on my hair, sometimes putting gum into it. I was small, quiet, and wore glasses. The perfect target. I sighed and my hot breath turned to steam in the cool air. 

"I just wish the boys would like me..." a shiver went down my spine a moment after saying that.

"I can help you with that, if you'll let me in..." a voice echoed. I looked around and saw no one. My parents weren't home until late tonight, it was date night. 

I nodded softly. "I'd like that..." I spoke to myself. Some small part of me felt this was just my imagination, but most of me wanted it to be true.

The shiver shot through me again, I went back inside deciding I'd rather not get sick because of the cold. I washed my face and brushed my teeth before climbing into my bed. I was like a burrito in my purple fluffy blanket. I shut my eyes waiting for morning to come. 

Bzzzt bzzzt bzzzt

My alarm went off and I hit it to shut it up. I groggily opened my eyes and sat up. I stretched a little bit before I stood up. I soon heard a knock at my door. 

"Yes?" I called.

"Jane sweetie, make sure you're ready for school in 30 minutes. Your lunch is on the bench and I'll drive you to school." My mum's soft and familiar voice said from the other side of the door. 

I acknowledge her before opening the door. I went to the bathroom to tidy up before school. I brushed my hair as I looked dead into my reflections green eyes. Something was off... I couldn't pick it though. I continued to get ready, getting dressed then headed down stairs to see my mum writing something on a note page. She dressed smartly in a white blouse and a black pencil skirt, Her brown hair tied in a neat bun. She looked up at me with big green eyes and smiled. But then looked at me confused for a moment.

"Where are your glasses?" She asked. 

The switch immediately flipped in my head. I usually need my glasses to see, but this morning I've not needed them oddly. I looked around, my vision was practically perfect. 

"I can see... Mum I can see clearly without them!" I cheered. 

She looked at me strangely. "How?" She shook her head. "We'll book you in with the optometrist soon. For now lets get you to school." She said practically in disbelief. 

We got into the car and headed to school. I was afraid to go back. I never told my parents about the bullying, I never wanted to worry them. When gum got stuck in my hair I passed it off as an accident. Mum dropped me by the gates and I began strolling towards the big double doors. As I entered I took a deep breath expecting to be 'welcomed' by the boys in my class. 

"Jane!" I heard Henry yell as the doors shut behind me, he walked quickly towards me with his two lackeys behind him, Thomas and Brendon. 

I stared at the ground as I awaited for them to arrive and say something.

"I... we just wanted to say sorry for everything..." his voice spoke softly. I looked up at him, his blue eyes honest and sincere. 

"Yeah. We feel bad and we wanna make it up to you." Brendon smiled awkwardly brushing his medium length brown hair out of his face.

"Is there anyway we can do that?" Thomas asked. 

I stayed silent looking at the three of them. Henry was tall for our young age and had spiky orange hair, he was my main bully, the one who stuck gum in my hair and tugged at it. I then looked at Thomas, his brown doey eyes looked sad and his brown hair was unkempt. He'd be the one to come up with the insults such as four eyes, loner, all very creative... Then I looked at Brendon, his medium length hair almost covered his icy piercing eyes. He never bullied me, but he'd just stand there as the other two did their things, he'd laugh sometimes or just watch. 

I had no clue what to say to these three boys. My wish worked? I hoped they weren't playing some cruel trick. I stared at the three. 

"I'm just going to class now..." I said trying to leave the situation.

"Let me carry your bag." Brendon said catching up to me and taking my bag.

"We'll walk you there." Henry said. 

I was beyond disbelief. But they still escorted me to class. No tricks or anything...

***

Years flew by. The boys weren't playing tricks on me. They were honestly kind to me from that day on. The optometrist we saw said my eyes were a miracle. And I got into high school without too many problems. Although things seemed to be changing as I moved through High School, everyone hit puberty and things changed. I could no longer be friends with the guys as every day a new one would confess their feelings towards me. And all the girls would call me a slut, bitch or whore, so none of them were willing to be my friends. 

I only had 2 Friends in high school, they just happened to be my middle school bullies Brendon and Henry. Thomas moved states shortly after they started being kind. Henry tried getting with me on multiple occasions but I always shut him down. He only hung around because Brendon did. 

I gave a weak smile to my thoughts as I sat on the same balcony I made the wish on all those years ago. I don't remember the exact words I used, but I was still being bullied so it didn't work. My parents split so I only lived with my mum, who was hardly home because she was at work earning enough to keep a roof over our heads. Tomorrow was my first day of my final year of high school. I'd go see Brendon and Henry first thing to see our classes and compare. I went inside and did my usual routine at night before bed. Dragging my feet up the stairs to go and wrap myself up in my favorite fluffy purple blanket. I drifted into blissful slumber.

Bzzzt bzzzt bzzzt 

My alarm went off and I whacked it so it'd shut up. I groggily stood up and stretched. Knowing that it was day 1. I remember going to school and fearing the boys, but now I'm fearing the girls. I'll get there and have to be continually called things like hoe and slut. Very classy stuff. I got dressed and shoved some cereal down my throat before I grabbed my bag and headed to school. 

As I got to the school I collected my schedule and started looking at it as I tried finding my friends. Had the usual English, Maths, and Science. Then I had History and Music, then a free period.

I bumped into something. "Oh sorry." I said looking up. Glad to see it was only Brendon. "Oh its just you Brendon."

"Just me ay?" He asked sarcastically.

"You know what I mean." I playfully punched his arm. 

"I know." He smiled down at me with his icy eyes.

"What are you too doing?" We heard Henry's voice speak out. We looked over to see him walking closer.

"Just playing around." Brendon shrugged. His smile gone. 

Henry seemed to glare at him a moment before looking at me. "What classes do you guys have?" He questioned.

We all had the same except for my music class. Brendon had that with me, but Henry was in a sports class. We were all ready for our first day...


End file.
